


One More Day With You

by CheezBri



Series: Solangelo Songfics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Happy Nico, I wrote this instead of doing... anything else, Just happy pure solangelo fluff, M/M, Songfic, What Else Do I Tag?, but that's just Will, happy Will, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezBri/pseuds/CheezBri
Summary: Will Solace is currently juggling a job at Starbucks while going to med school and living with his husband, Nico di Angelo.And while he may not know exactly what'll happen tomorrow, he knows he will always want Nico with him.Pure Solangelo fluff. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, "One More Day" by Diamond Rio
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuE1XJ_uqOs

**["One More Day"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuE1XJ_uqOs) **

 

**_Last night I had a crazy dream,_ **

**_A wish was granted just for me,_ **

**_It could be for anything_ **

Will woke to the sunlight streaming through the blinds, the remnants of a dream in his head, and the love of his life in his arms. Remembering the dream, he smiled and held onto Nico a little tighter. Nico shifted and made an adorable groan before nuzzling into Will’s chest and resumed sleeping peacefully. The action made Will smile even more, and he softly ran his hand through Nico’s hair. He was anxious to tell Nico his dream, just to see him smile, but knew if he woke his husband this early in the morning he wouldn’t have a chance to share it until the evening and that just wouldn’t do. So he waited.

            Almost an hour later Nico awoke to greet the land of the living. But reluctantly. Which involved being adorable. Which was him snuggling closer and squeezing his eyes shut against the morning light.

            “Good morning,” Will whispered.

            Nico groaned. “What time is it?”

            “Almost ten.”

            More burrowing, “Too early.”

            “Come on, Neeks. It’s not early at all. And besides, I need to tell you something.”

            “What,” the word dragged itself out as unwillingly as Nico did from his cocoon of Will and blankets. But only enough to be able to look at Will, eyes half closed.

**_I didn’t ask for money,_ **

**_Or a mansion in Malibu,_ **

**_I simply wished for one more day with you_ **

            “It was really strange. Apollo appeared in front of me—”

            “That’s never good.”

            “Hush. It wasn’t the real Apollo. I know the difference. Now let me tell you my dream.”

            Nico rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

            “So. Apollo appeared and he said that in return for bringing him back from the dead after being turned mortal,” Nico snickered, “he’d grant me a wish. Anything I wanted.”

            “Dangerous.”

            “I said hush. Well, after going through the usual ideas; a house somewhere warm, a medical degree plus all the knowledge and none of the debt, some extra spending cash, I decided.”

            He paused, uncertain of how to go on.

            “What was it, Will?” Nico looked curious, but cautious, and Will wanted to pull him in tightly, but he couldn’t. He needed to look Nico in the eye—those gorgeous, dark brown eyes—to show he really meant what he said.

            He took a deep breath, “I wished for one more day with you.”

**_One more day, one more time,_ **

**_One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied._ **

**_But then again, I know what it would do,_ **

**_Leave me wishing still,_ **

**_For one more day with you_ **

            “Will,” Nico breathed, but he needed to continue.

            He closed his eyes, “I didn’t want the possibility of waking up to anything else, a medical degree, a practise, a house in Florida or Cali, without you.”

            Nico cupped his cheek, urging Will to open his eyes. And, _gods_ , when he opened them… Nico’s eyes were filled with warmth and overwhelming love. “I never want to be anywhere without you either, Will.”

            A gentle morning kiss, the barest touch, but filled with so much love it made Will’s heart ache.

**_First thing I’d do is pray for time to crawl,_ **

**_Then I’d unplug the telephone,_ **

**_And keep the TV off._ **

            Will didn’t want this moment to end, holding Nico, filled with happiness and love. He wanted to pretend there wasn’t a stack of homework waiting in the kitchen or a job at Starbucks. For now, there was only him and Nico. Nothing else could be important enough to matter to him other than the man in his arms.

            “I wish we could stay like this all day,” Nico said quietly, as if reading Will’s thoughts.

            “Me too.”

**_I’d hold you every second,_ **

**_Say a million “I love you”s,_ **

**_That’s what I’d do with one more day with you_ **

            For a few blissful minutes they laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms. Nothing had compelling enough case to drag them out of their content bubble. Will nuzzled Nico’s hair, “I love you,” he whispered.

            “I know. I do too.”

            He kissed the top of Nico’s head and closed his eyes. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Holding Nico, Nico holding him. Warm, happy, and loved.

            And, by the gods, if that dream was real he would have to keep wishing for as many days as he could, because nothing else mattered if Nico wasn’t by his side, sharing every experience and moment with him.

**_One more day, one more time,_ **

**_One more sunset, maybe I’d be satisfied._ **

**_But then again, I know what it would do,_ **

**_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know how to insert links in the notes?


End file.
